El Ángel caído
by Dafne Black
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe quién es el Diablo?Yo si. Y lo sé demasiado bien. Más de lo que me gustaría. He compartido con el más de lo que debería haber compartido. Y todo empezó esa noche. Esa maldita noche...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió leyendo un fic llamado "_VIRGIN CRISIS" _de _hermy18 –_saludos-. Espero que os guste. Y si queréis que lo siga... ya sabeis... un review siempre es bien recibido diga lo que diga.**

**Por supuesto va dedicado a hermy18 pues su historia-que esta basada en un manga-me ilumino una bombillita. Yo quería hacer una en la que apareciera ese personaje que da título a la historia pero no sabía muy bien como estructurarla. Así que se me ocurrió todo este rollo que... bueno... a mi me gusta mucho... y espero que a vosotros también.**

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Jessica Hudson. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

**Y sin más, aquí os dejo con el primer capi:**

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

_¿Alguien sabe quién es el Diablo?_

_Yo si. Y lo sé demasiado bien. Más de lo que me gustaría. He compartido con el más de lo que debería haber compartido. Y todo empezó esa noche. Esa maldita noche..._

_Yo había decidido contarle todo a Sirius. Quería hacerlo ya. Llevaba muchos años ocultándolo y creía que ya era hora de soltarlo todo. No me importaba lo que pasara. Yo sabía que yo no le gustaba. Lo tenía asumido. Pero quería decírselo._

_Es curioso... yo sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad... pero... se lo quería decir... es como si de alguna forma... tuviera alguna esperanza..._

_Cuando terminaron las clases fui a la sala común para buscarlo. Pasé detrás del cuadro y allí estaba el, rodeado –para variar- de un montón de chicas que no paraban de sonreírle tontamente. Sentí unos celos inmensos pero:_

"_Calma, vas a decirle que te gusta, respira"-me dije._

_Así que me acerqué a el:_

_-Sirius-no hubo respuestas. Estaba entretenido coqueteando con una morena que estaba a su lado._

_-Sirius-volví a decir más alto para que cayera en mi presencia._

_Esta vez me miró._

_-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó._

_-Quiero hablar contigo un momento-le confesé._

_-Bueno, dime-dijo mientras dejaba de echar cuenta a las otras._

_-Es que... prefiero a solas si no te importa-dije roja._

_Sirius alzó una ceja. Luego miró a las chicas y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marcharan._

_Entre lloriqueos y pucheros que pasaron a ser miradas amenazantes hacia mi le dejaron sólo._

_-Dime-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme sitió._

_Yo me senté y comencé a hablar._

_-Verás, quería decirte algo. Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas y creo que ya es hora de que lo haga-mientras decía esto mis manos empezaron a temblar-yo quería decirte que...que...-(vamos, puedes hacerlo)-que... bueno...-(no te rindas ahora, DÍSELO)-que me gustas mucho-le solté._

_Pero a diferencia de lo que yo me había imaginado, Sirius sonreía mirándome con picardía. _

_-Ya lo sabía-dijo._

_-¿Qué...?-pero no pude terminar de hablar porque se estaba acercando a mi dispuesto ha besarme. Yo me retiré-. ¿Qué haces?_

_-Lo que tú quieres que haga. Darte un beso._

_-¡No! Yo no quiero eso-le dije indignada._

_-¿Entonces para que me dices que te gusto?_

_-Pues... porque te lo quería decir. Y tu ¿cómo lo sabías?-le pregunté confundida._

_-Es evidente, le gusto a todas las chicas-dijo peinándose el pelo._

_-Pero...-me sentía ridícula. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que le iba a importar lo que ella sintiera?-a mi no me gustas igual que a ellas. Yo... estoy enamorada de ti. No es un capricho porque seas el más guapo-le confesé dolida por su indiferencia._

_-Ya se te pasará-dijo simplemente-además, no puedes hacerte ilusiones conmigo. Yo no quiero una novia. Y aunque la quisiera, sinceramente no serías la elegida. No eres-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-mi tipo precisamente. _

_Eso me dolió. ¿De que iba¿Cómo podía tratarme así? Le acababa de decir lo que sentía y el me había despreciado de una forma tan... cruel..._

_Me levanté y fui a mi cuarto corriendo con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Me acosté en la cama y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera un sueño. Que en ningún momento se me hubiera ocurrido la estupidez de confesarle mis sentimientos a Sirius. _

_Pero desgraciadamente un gran peso cayó sobre mí. _

_-No es un sueño... no es un sueño... lo he hecho... se lo he dicho... ¿por qué lo he hecho¿Por qué?_

_Entonces un enorme odio cayó sobre mí._

_-Sirius Black... se te van a quitar las ganas de acercarte a cualquier mujer-susurré._

_Nunca había sentido tanto odio._

_No que fue, pero algo hizo que me levantara y fuera a la biblioteca, a la zona prohibida, para ver si encontraba algún hechizo para hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que sentía yo ahora. _

_Con mucho sigilo llegué hasta mi destino y busqué entre todos los libros alguno que me dijera algo. Cogí unos cuantos pero no encontré nada. Volví a buscar y entonces lo vi. Un libro negro con bastante polvo. Estaba totalmente nuevo como si nadie lo hubiera abierto nunca._

_Lo cogí y busqué el título pero no había ninguno._

_Sabía que no debería pero... la curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí._

_Una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió todo. Intenté cerrarlo pero no pude así que lo solté y salí corriendo hacia la puerta pero justo cuando llegué, el cerrojo se hecho y no había manera de abrirlo. Escruté los alrededores para buscar otra salida pero no había ninguna._

"_Bien, otra estúpida idea"._

_Entonces lo vi. Allí, al lado del libro. Una figura alta y esbelta había surgido de la nada. Recogió el libro y lo miró con interés._

_-Mi libro-susurró con una voz bastante atractiva para mi gusto. _

_Yo me mantuve quieta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Pero la figura alzó la mirada y me vio. Sentí como me estudiaba y entonces comenzó a acercarse. _

**Hasta aquí el primer capi.**

**Si queréis saber lo que pasa... ¡manden reviews! Al menos cinco (jejeje) **

**Hombre... que tenga un mínimo de lectores ¿no?**

**Creo que es un número razonable.**

**Bueno, pues eso, espero que os haya gustado y to eso, que aunque me haya inspirado en otro fic, no es muy parecido. Si queréis ver las diferencias leeros el de VIRGIN CRISIS-anda hermi18 que te hago propaganda y to ¿eh?-.**

**Aprovecho para hacer propaganda también de mis otros dos fics "_NO UN SOLO UN AÑO MÁS..._" y "_VERDADES_". **

**Pliss léanlo y dejen reviews, son importantes para la inspiración**

**¡Muchos besitos!**

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_  ; - P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Buno, sólo e recivido un reviews(sniff,sniff) eSPERO QUE EN ESTE ME DEJEIS MÁS PLISSS... **

_**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos escepto el de Jessica Hudson. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices**_

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

_Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar. _

_Cuando estuvo a un metro de mi se detuvo y pude ver su rostro. Era pálido, sus ojos eran azules como el mismo cielo y su pelo castaño cayendo sobre los mismos._

_-¿Tu me has invocado?-me preguntó._

_-Yo... no... -no recordaba haber invocado a nadie._

_-¿Has abierto el libro?-volvió a preguntar._

_-Si...pero...yo no quería... no sabía lo que iba a pasar-confesé._

_-¿Me has molestado¿Has hecho que venga aquí y no sabías lo que estabas haciendo?_

_-Lo siento. No era mi intención-me disculpé-pero en el libro no había nada escrito y... bueno..._

_-¿No te han enseñado a no abrir lo que no tiene nombre? Me has hecho venir para nada y mi tiempo es muy preciado-dijo con odio. _

_-No pretendía molestarle, solo estaba buscando un hechizo... y... lo vi... y pensé que podía ayudarme... no sabía que esto iba a pasar..._

_-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer¿Sabes quién soy yo?-dijo enfadado._

_-No-susurré. Aunque por sus rasgos parecía un ángel._

_-¿Sabes a quién acabas de invocar?-me preguntó con una sonrisa malévola. Parecía que le gustaba verme temblar. Había comenzado a disfrutar de la situación. Ya no le molestaba que le hubiera invocado para nada. Había entendido los beneficios que eso conllevaba._

_Se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí cuanto pude hasta que choqué con una mesa que no me dejó moverme más. _

_-¿Qué tipo de hechizo buscabas?-quiso saber._

_Yo dudé, pero supuse que era mejor decírselo._

_-Uno para... en verdad no se muy bien para que... solo quiero hacerle sentir lo mismo que el me ha hecho sentir a mi... –dije sonrojada._

_-Oh-dijo con falsa tristeza y chasqueó la lengua negando-¿alguien te ha hecho daño? Cuéntame que ha pasado._

_-Él... él se rió de mi... yo le dije lo que sentía por él y se burló de ello... –unas lágrimas nublaron mis ojos-quiero...quiero que sienta el mismo dolor que yo... quiero que alguien le rechace como él lo ha hecho conmigo... quiero que su corazón sufra..._

_-Muy bien... ¿pero estás segura de lo que dices?-me preguntó dudando ante mis palabras._

_-Claro que estoy segura-dije convencida, pero en mi interior sabía que eso no era así. No sería capaz de hacerlo._

_-Entonces, concedido-dijo de repente el hombre que había invocado sin saberlo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunté sin conprender._

_-Pero a cambio tendrás que darme algo tuyo._

_-¿De qué habla?-no sabía que quería decir con eso._

_-Preciosa... ¿Sabes a quién acabas de invocar? _

_Yo negué con la cabeza. Y el se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:  
-Acabas de invocar al Diablo-mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras el colocaba su mirada frente a la mía-yo estúpida humana soy Satanás, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas._

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews. Al menos tres pa saber que gusta... o que no, tambien acepto críticas.**

**bsos y gracias a todos!Sobre todo a la unica que me dejo un reviews ¡GRACIASSSS!**

AVISO: estos personajes no son míos (excepto a lo mejor el per

**XAOXAO**

**DAFNE BLACK **

 **_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_  ; - P**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Jessica Hudson. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

_-No, no puede ser-susurré petrificada-usted no es el diablo._

_-Claro que lo soy-dijo sonriendo y dando una vuelta para que le viera entero-y tú –me señaló-acabas de pedirme un favor que he aceptado._

_-Yo no le he pedido nada-le dije sin entender-._

_-Si. Lo has hecho. Y a cambio, tendrás que darme tu... alma-dijo mientras unas chispas rojas salían de sus ojos-._

_-No pienso darle mi alma porque no le he pedido nada-repetí asustada-._

_-Claro que si. Me has dicho lo que querías y te lo he concedido. Incluso te he preguntado si estabas segura._

_Entonces comenzó a acercarse. Es como si hubiera notado algo._

_-Pero... usted no me ha dicho que le estaba pidiendo nada. Me ha engañado... y no es justo-me defendí intimidada por su estudio-._

_-¿Crees que el Diablo es justo?_

_Yo no contesté. Era cierto. ¿Podía el Diablo ser justo?_

_-Bueno, de alguna manera... si lo soy. Pero no he sido injusto contigo. Sólo te he omitido información. ¿No pensarías que me iba a ir sin nada a cambio?_

_-Pero...-quise replicar._

_-Pero nada. Has conseguido lo que querías-dijo aspirando el aire muy cerca de mi._

_-Pero no a costa de mi alma-murmuré-._

_-Pero... pero... pero-dijo tontamente. Y entonces me miró. Un brillo de lujuria apareció en sus ojos- eres virgen –susurró-._

_Yo me sonrojé y baje la mirada. ¿A qué venía eso¿Y si lo era?_

_-¿Y qué si lo soy?-le espeté con más fuerza de la que me hubiera gustado._

_El sólo sonrió._

_-Mmm... eres valiente-y me miró de arriba a bajo-aunque no lo parezca._

_-Soy muchas cosas que no sabe. Usted no me conoce-dije envalentonada-._

_-No me cabe duda...-sonrió de lado- por eso vas a darme otra cosa a cambio. Ya no quiero tu alma. Ahora quiero tu virginidad._

**Bueno, aquí os dejo hasta el siguinete capi. Espero que os haya gustado yespero vuestros reviews!**

Gracias a:

Serenita Kou

Hermian vampiress

Ginebra

AureaAspen

Sin vosotras no podría seguir.

**Hasta el próximo! **

**XAOXAO **

**DAFNE BLACK**

**à**** _amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_ ****ß**** - P **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Jessica Hudson. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices**_

**4EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

_Eso me dejó helada e indignada._

_-¿Qué? No pienso acostarme con usted. Yo no me vendo._

_-Tú no te vas a acostar conmigo, yo me voy a acostar contigo... y no tienes elección-aclaró._

_-No veo la diferencia._

_-Créeme, la hay._

_Y entonces se acercó e intentó besarme. Pero yo me aparté y sin pensarlo le pequé una bofetada._

_-No me toque._

_El sonrió. Algo que yo no me esperaba; y entonces me agarró del cuello y casi me alza en el aire._

_-No-vuelvas-a hacer-eso-dijo pausadamente con una mirada de odio que rápidamente cambió a una juguetona-esto va a ser divertido-y me soltó-._

_Yo no sabía que hacer. ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido ir allí? Era una idiota, ahora no tenía salida._

_-No tienes elección-me dijo-el pacto está hecho._

_-¿Y que piensa hacer?-dije sin saber que preguntarle ya que no tenía opción._

_-Pues -dijo acariciándose el pelo- voy a hacer que el se enamore perdidamente de una chica que le rechazará y le hará sentir el mismo dolor que te hizo sentir a ti pero... el doble... no... mejor el triple. Si, así está bien-saboreó su idea._

_-¿Y como sabes que esa chica le rechazará?_

_-Porque esa chica vas a ser tú. Te daré ese gusto. La venganza sabe mejor si lo hace uno mismo._

_-No lo haré._

_-Si, si lo harás._

_-No._

_-Si-dijo enfadándose._

_-No voy a hacerlo. A mi me gusta y es mejor para mi. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no voy a aprovecharme y estar con él?_

_-Por que se más de ti de lo que tu te crees y no vas a estar con el porque ese amor es falso; el no te va a querer de verdad. Será todo una mentira-estaba realmente enfadado-._

_-Eres..._

_-¿Soy qué? Malvado, injusto, pervertido...odioso... -sonrió- Soy el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, soy el ángel caído, soy el que retó a Dios y fue expulsado del reino de los cielos por ello-su rostro se volvió sombrío- yo reino en el mundo de la oscuridad y el dolor. ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo irónicamente- ¿Qué te regalara unas flores¿Qué te ayudara sin nada a cambio¿Qué te diera mi hombro para llorar?-esperó alguna respuesta pero yo solo pude mirarle con el mayor odio que mi corazón podía aguantar- ... mañana verás de lo que soy capaz-y sin más, se fue-espero que te pongas un conjunto bonito, estoy harto del negro y el rojo-me susurró una voz al oído. _

_Me di la vuelta pero no había nadie. Me quedé ahí, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de vender su primera vez a Satanás! Era tan repugnante... y no tenía opción. Sabía que no podría estar con Sirius si era todo mentira. El tenía razón._

_Me fui de la biblioteca hacia mi habitación donde me acosté pensando que pasaría mañana cuando me despertara._

_¿Y si me negaba? Era una tontería. Por mucho que me negara el no iba a esperar que yo fuese a él con las piernas abiertas. Era Satanás, le gustaba el dolor, me violaría..._

"_¡Dios¡Tienes que ayudarme¡Yo no pretendía que pasara esto!"_

_El simple pensamiento de que me tocará me hacia temblar. Comencé a llorar desesperada. Nada de lo que hiciera me ayudaría. El me iba a hacer suya y seguramente de una forma tan cruel..._

_No conseguí dormir en toda la noche. Me levanté para ducharme y seguir llorando. Después bajé al comedor donde no pude comer ni siquiera un poco de zumo. _

_Pasados uno minutos, empezó a llegar gente para desayunar y mis amigas se sentaron a mi lado; gracias a merlín no se habían dado cuenta de mi estado._

_-Oye¿qué pasó ayer¿Se lo dijiste?-me preguntó una chica pelirroja, Lily._

_-Si-susurré dolorosamente-._

_-¿Y...?_

_-Nada, el no quiere nada conmigo-suspiré. No tenía ganas de recordar como me había humillado_

_-Lo siento, pero ya lo sabías ¿no?-dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro._

_-Si, supongo que si_

_En ese momento, Dumbledore entró en el comedor seguido de un hombre alto._

_-Disculpen la interrupción-dijo el director-pero nos ha llegado un aviso de improvisto. Un nuevo profesor se incorpora en este nuevo año. Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas sufrió un pequeño accidente y va a ausentarse por unos días, a lo mejor meses... Su nombre es William Evil-unas risas sonaron en el gran comedor- y enseñará la asignatura en cuestión. Espero que todos lo acojáis y le mostréis nuestra hospitalidad._

_Dicho esto, William se dirigió a la mesa de profesores donde se sentó y cuando yo pude verlo bien casi me caigo del banco._

_¡Era él¡Era Satanás!_

**OTRO CAPI MÁS POR AQUÍ**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, creo que es mas largo que el anterior no?**

**Miles de GRACIAS a:  
**

Darias : musas gracias por tu reviews. No te preocupes que si tu sigues leyendelo no te faltará. Esper otu opinión en este capi y si, se parece a Virgin Crisis pero a medida que avance te darás cuenta de las diferencias. Muxos besoso!

Serenita Kou  
Hermian vampiress 

**Gracias a las tres y, bueno, espero recinir más reviwes pues el numero a bajado. ¿Ahora que es cuando va a empezar lo mejor? TSS...**

**Bueno, keso, kespeor unas criticas muy largas y muy constructivas par aseguir mejorando. **

**Gracias a todos los que lo leen y hasta el próximo que kapi q por cierto voy a tardar porque mi ordenador sa a kedao steril(se le ha roto el maxo de la bateria) y tardan ¡15 DIAS! en arreglarlo y yo lo tenia to metio ahí asi que no se cuando podre actualizarlo de nuevo pero are lo imposible. MUXOS BSOS **


	5. Chapter 5

**_AVISO: estos personajes no son míos excepto el de Jessica Hudson. Pertenecen todos a la gran autora J.K. Rowling. La inspiración de muchos aprendices_**

**EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO**

_No me lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía haberse hecho pasar por profesor¿Qué le había hecho al verdadero profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas?_

_Miles de preguntas golpeaban mi cabeza y todas sin respuestas._

_Sentí como el Diablo me observaba así que decidí irme del gran comedor. Entré en un aula vacía y me puse a llorar. Me sentía tan culpable... ¿y si había herido al profesor Kettleburn? Y todo por mi culpa... _

_-No te preocupes -escuché detrás mía- sólo le voy a dejar fuera de escena hasta que se cumpla el pacto._

_Satanás estaba allí. Mirándome y sonriendo._

_-¿Qué le has hecho?-le pregunté enfadada-._

_-Nada, "te lo juro" -dijo burlándose de mi- no acostumbro a liquidar a cualquiera porque si. Necesitaba entrar aquí y como podrás comprobar más adelante -sonrió con lujuria- no puedo hacerlo como alumno.(N/A)_

_-No pienso cumplir el pacto. No voy a acostarme contigo -dije mientras mis lágrimas volvían a resbalar humedeciendo mi túnica- no puedes obligarme._

_-Si que puedo-c ontestó fríamente- no acostumbro a obligar a nadie. Más bien...ja ja ja -rió- ellas vienen a mí. Pero será divertido obligarte a ti, y más... siendo... una...virgen._

_Esto último lo dijo en un tono de absoluta locura. No tenía alternativa. Tanto por las buenas como por las malas él me iba a robarmi virginidad, me iba a violar... No podría hacer nada. Estaba temblando asustada, y más cuando vi una sombra cerca de la puerta, pero rápidamente desapareció. Habría sido alguien que pasaba por allí._

_-Te odio -dije mirándole a los ojos- maldigo el día en que abrí ese libro y te conocí. ¡Te maldigo a ti!-grité-._

_-Querida... niña-me susurró pasando un dedo por mi mejilla y secándome las lágrimas. Yo retiré mi cara para que no pudiera tocarme. El sólo pensar en su piel junto a la mía me hacía tener náuseas. A él le molestó ese gesto y me agarró fuerte por la barbilla-ya estoy maldito-me escupió._

_Entonces me soltó la cara y se dio la vuelta para irse pero se volvió._

_-Recuerda que ahora soy el Profesor Evil. Espero que no se te olvide si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo que has hecho._

_Y sin decir más desapareció por la puerta._

_Yo no pude más que sentarme en una silla solitaria y seguir llorando. Entonces noté que alguien entraba y me seque rápido las lágrimas. _

_-¿Jessy?_

_Yo alcé la vista y allí estaba Sirius. Parado frente a mí. Preocupado._

_-¿Qué quieres?-le dije enfadada._

_-¿Qué hacías con el nuevo profesor¿Le conoces?_

_-¿Qué...? No, es un amigo de mi padre. M estaba dando recuerdos para él-mentí._

_-Escuché algo de un pacto._

_-¿Me estás espiando?-dije indignada-¿Qué pretendes¿Reírte más de mí¿No te bastó con lo de ayer?_

_-No, sólo... -parecía avergonzado-de eso mismo quería hablarte. De lo de ayer._

_-Déjalo Sirius. No hay nada de que hablar._

_-Sí, si que lo hay. Te traté muy mal. No era mi intención. Es que...bueno... una de las chicas me había regalado una botella de Whisky de fuego y estaba un poco borracho...no sabía lo que decía-se disculpó._

_-No importa Sirius, ya es tarde -dije pensando en todo lo ocurrido._

_-No en serio. Nunca, si hubiera estado lúcido, te abría tratado así. De verdad... lo siento._

_-Ya -le paré – está bien. Te perdono. _

_Sirius sonrió contento._

_-Gracias Jessy, de verdad que me arrepiento._

_Yo no pude más que sonreírle._

_-No pasa nada, todo perdonado –aunque sentía como se me retorcía mi interior consciente de lo que iba a pasar. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando todo comenzara¿Y si ya había empezado? Mire al suelo desconsolada y Sirius pudo ver el brillo de dolor en mis ojos pues se acercó a mi para intentar consolarme._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo, la levanté sonriente._

_-¿Vamos a clase?-le sugerí para salir de allí e intentar olvidar todo._

_El moreno se puso en marcha y yo le seguí para dar comienzo a mi pesadilla._

**Bueno, aquí está un poco más. Siento no actualizar rápido pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y eso. Estoy muy liada. Pero aquí está... **

**(N/A):Bueno, he puesto esta nota pero creo que es evidente. Le dice lo de que no lo puede hacer como alumno insinuando que es un hombre y supongo que sabréis en que sentido lo dice ¿no? Por eso también dice(que repetitivo) que ya lo comprobará más adelante, porque es en referencia a lo que ella le tiene que dar. Si no lo entendeis decidmelo y os respondo con el review.**

**No se a vosotras/os pero a mi me encanta cuando el diablo se pone serio ¿no os parece? Se le ve más humano. Sunque esa es mi opinión... ¿que pensais vosotros/as?**

**Gracias a: **

Danaris:muxas gracias, y aki sta. espero que te guste y que me des tu opinion muak! Yami.Megami90 darkpriestessofsheks Esfinge 

SerenitaKou: jejeje gracias por tu review.Me animan mucho. ¿Qué opinas de lo que digo de cuando el diablo se pone serio? Por

cierto, siento no haber leido todavia tu actualización de Anonymous letter, esk no e podido peor no t preocupes q en cuanto pueda

lo hago y t dejo 1 review. Espero que t guste este capi y espero tambien una opinion.

Sauron13 

Ginebra

Hermian vampiress ¿donde t metiste? Sniff, Sniff. Me entristeci al no ver un review tuyo. Espero ver tu opinion de este. BSS

**Espero recibir de nuevo reviews vuestros y alguno más. Muxos besos y muxas gracias!**

**PLISS, criticas constructivas para mejorar, dagas voladoras... de todo!**

**XAOXAO **

**DAFNE BLACK**

**-->_amiga, novia, prometida y esposa de mi amado SIRIUS_ _BLACK_ --**


End file.
